Roll 'em
"Roll 'em" is the seventy-eighth episode and the twentieth episode and Season 4 finale of Mickey Mouse. It aired on July 14, 2018. Plot Summary During the shooting of a medieval film, crew member Mickey and background extra Minnie must retrieve a loose film reel rolling through a Hollywood studio backlot or else risk losing their jobs. Synopsis The episode begins inside Stage 14, people are dancing, King eats chicken, and Minnie fills water on Queen's glass. Suddenly, Wolf Arrowmen came inside the castle, they gasped, Mickey grabbed hamburgers to the director, "Wha-wha, cut!" he shouted, Mickey interrupted the director's film, he grabs Mickey, goes him out. Minnie stays on her mark, "Now places and... action!" the director said. Mickey sees her, he removes a camera, the film reel hits him, Queen clears throat, Minnie stays on her mark again, he fails to get it, which goes out, "Go get it." Minnie whispered, Mickey got a film reel outside Stage 14, he hits her, it's still rolling, they go inside Stage 9, Elecman flies through the sky, Mickey hits him, who is stuck inside the string, they go to Stage 4, Martian is roaring, it hit by a falling door, a woman saw them, who go to Stage 8, he stomps the street too loud as Godzilla, planes came by, attacking him, and they go to Stage 6, she saw it with girls, who jump into the pool, Minnie jumps into it, she doesn't drown to see the film reel, girls hit it and her, Mickey wearing Donald floatie wants to get it, which bangs his head. It pulls a lever to turn on the giant electric fan, which blows them away. As they got it, they heard trumpets honking, saw soldiers riding a carriage with a horse, they screamed, she is sad, he wants to save the day, had an idea: stops riding, placing it as a left wheel, "And, action!" he said, a horse goes back as it rolls, they go back to Stage 14, he places it inside a camera, King was excited, the director shouts, they're off the screening room, they want to go outta here. Inside the screening room, he watches mixed films, he spills coffee away. Outside the movie studio, Mickey and Minnie want to go inside the taxi, which kicks by the director and explodes. He thought she could escape after what he's done? They babbling. He's gonna make their... his newest stars! Such range, such nuances, "So, we're not fired?" Mickey asked the director, who is happy as they go to... Hollywood! People take pictures of them, kissed as the episode ends. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *King (cameo) *Wolf Arrowmen (cameo) *Martian Mastermind (cameo) *Donald Duck (cameo; as a floatie) Voice cast *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Jeff Bennett as the Director Trivia *Many of the film productions Mickey and Minnie run through are homages to specific films, such as and . Two of them, a sci-fi film resembling , and a Busby Berkeley aqua-musical in the style of , are films that were featured in The Great Movie Ride, the attraction being replaced by Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway. *Mickey wears a Donald Duck floatie in the aqua-musical sequence. Gallery KingRollEm.jpeg|The king's cameo WolfArrowmenRollEm.jpeg|Wolf Arrowmens' cameo DonaldInnerTubeRollEm.jpeg|A Donald Duck inner tube cameo Roll 'em Mars and Beyond.png|Martian Mastermind's cameo Minnie and Mickey Go Hollywood.png es:Roll 'em pt-br:Rodando Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts